


Sous le projecteur

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Dates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune





	Sous le projecteur

Starlight grignotait son pop-corn, le film défilant devant elle mais ses yeux restaient figés sur autre chose. Pourtant le film avait tout de passionnant. C'était une histoire avec une équipe de super-héros, combattant une jeune femme aux cheveux fous.

L'équipe était en plein combat, Madame Crinière attaquant les six justicières. Touts les spectateurs observaient les acteurs jouer devant eux à l'aide d'effets spéciaux. Pourtant, quand Stralight tournait la tête elle trouvait un spectacle bien plus incroyable.

Un simple sourire sincère accompagnant la petite lueur de joie dans les yeux de sa petite-amie lors de leur premier rendez-vous.


End file.
